


Либеравиум

by Tigresa_Romana



Series: "Нижний город" [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Femslash, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 13:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18499504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa_Romana/pseuds/Tigresa_Romana
Summary: Айрис в "Нижнем городе"





	Либеравиум

**Author's Note:**

> Не знаю, что это было, оно само на меня напало.
> 
> Нечто вроде продолжения этого - [Сомниум](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716363)

— Айрис, не смей!

Он кричит ей вслед так, будто имеет на то право. Приказным тоном. Но раз он с ней не согласен, значит, он никто. И останется никем, пока она не решит изменить это.

— Я тебя не слушаю! — отзывается она, не оборачиваясь. Не останавливаясь.

Она идет быстро. И почти бесшумно. Стук каблуков заглушает дорожное покрытие. Она не бежит, а идет. И захоти он ее догнать — догнал бы.

— Айрис!

Но он не догоняет.

— Я тебя не слышу!

Не хочет слышать и не будет. Отец не появляется дома уже неделю. Ни сообщения. Ни звонка. Айрис ждет его каждую ночь. Боится уснуть, чтобы не пропустить сигнал открывающегося дверного замка. Накачивается энергетиками, слушает ругань Эдди, начальства и друзей, требующих, чтобы она перестала изводить себя. 

Просто отец работает в таком месте… Просто твой отец уже поломался… Поэтому сделай как все, Айрис. Поставь на нем крест.

Пошли нахуй! С такими заявлениями пошли все нахуй! Всей толпой. Скопом! Она не предаст отца. И ни за что в жизни не поверит, что он сломался. И если он не дает о себе знать уже неделю — значит, с ним действительно что-то случилось. Что-то неправильное. Что-то страшное. И если никто не собирается помочь ей выяснить, что именно, — она сделает это сама. Одна. Узнает, что с отцом, и вернет его домой.

Бесшумное покрытие заканчивается, и теперь стук ее каблуков слышен, он все громче отскакивает от литобетона, которым залиты дороги в «Северном гетто» — территории нищего квартала, за которым растянулся «Нижний город».

У нее есть деньги, чтобы вызвать такси. И она не обеднеет, если сделает это. Так будет безопасно и в разы быстрее. Но ярости, бессильной злости в Айрис так много, что все, что она продолжает делать — идти вперед, оставляя за спиной полицейский участок. И направляясь прямиком в единственное место в городе, где ее отца приняли. Где дали ему работу. Честную. И не стали требовать, чтобы он перекроил, перестроил себя и предал свои принципы. Леонард Снарт — царь и бог этой территории, сколько угодно ублюдок и отморозок всегда и везде, но тогда повел себя куда более человечно, чем все те, кто годами знал ее отца. Общался с ним. Дружил.

Отец так и сказал ей, придя наутро после первой рабочей ночи.

Нет, привратником в «Грешниках» работать не стыдно, Айрис, сказал он, устало присаживаясь за стол и сплетая пальцы в замок. Нет, получить статус простого охранника после статуса детектива — не низко, дочь. Низко и подло — подставлять своих друзей. Стыдно — брать взятки и заниматься подлогами. Несправедливо — не иметь возможности доказать свою невиновность. И лучше уж работать на Снарта. Тот хотя бы преданных ему людей не бросает в беде.

Остановившись в темном и вонючем от залежалого мусора проулке, где никогда не просыхает грязь и шастают жирные крысы, Айрис зябко ежится, но не может пересилить себя и ступить в пятно красноватого света от уличного фонаря. Перешагнуть грань, за которой начинается «Нижний город». Забыть про все правила, законы и устои, к которым она привыкла с детства. Потому что в этом районе они бесполезны. Тут свои законы.

Она одергивает свое короткое красное пальто. Вздрагивает, когда мимо нее скачками проносится крыса. Извлекает из кармана сигарету-ингалятор и зло встряхивает, активируя ее. У сигареты нет запаха. Нет вкуса. И вреда от нее никакого. Придумали специально для таких вот, как она — трусливых истеричек. Которым хочется подавить в себе нервозность, но не удается иными путями. А вредить себе не хочется, потому что выросли до оскомины хорошими. Слушались родителей. Не шатались ночами по темным улицам. Не влезали на крыши высотных секторов. Не нарывались на неприятности и жили предсказуемой и до зубного скрежета приличной жизнью.

Сигарета, как и всегда, помогает. Пальцы перестают трястись, и Айрис, глубоко глотнув прогнивший помойный воздух, решительно пересекает мнимую грань. Входит в пятно света и, не обращая внимания на свист и выкрики вслед торговцев всякой дрянью, идет к клубу, где работает отец. Где живет и откуда руководит всем районом Снарт.

 

***

В подобных местах она бывает нечасто. Музыка бьет по ушам, мимо, то и дело, будто специально, протискиваются желающие дотронуться до нее. Места вроде хватает, но парни и девушки не стесняются обтереться, дотронуться, вроде как отодвигая Айрис со своего пути.

Это настораживает. А после первого взгляда на танцпол Айрис вообще прижимается к стене и так добирается до барной стойки, где светловолосая девица ее возраста поджигает ряд шотов под аплодисменты небольшой группы парней, которых можно даже не спрашивать, кто они и откуда — студенты по обмену. Наивные, простоватые. Явно из провинции.

Хотя навскидку сама Айрис выглядит не лучше. Ее черно-белое вязаное платье, на ладонь выше колена, уместно смотрится на работе. Или после работы, в каком-нибудь тихом и спокойном баре, куда она нередко ходит с коллегами или Эдди. Но точно не здесь. Среди полуголых девиц, увешанных сверкающими побрякушками.

Закусив губу, Айрис подходит к стойке и оглядывается, ожидая, когда барменша обратит на нее внимание. И не закатывает глаза, когда та, неодобрительно кривя губы, выкрашенные неоновой помадой, все же подходит, чтобы задать стандартный вопрос: «Что вам налить?»

— Ничего, — Айрис качает головой, — я здесь не за этим. Мне нужно поговорить с Леонардом Снартом.

— Все хотят с ним поговорить, — барменша пожимает плечами, намекая, что помогать не станет.

— Я по делу, — уточняет Айрис.

Ей очень не хочется во всеуслышание заявлять, чья она дочь. В конце концов, эта девица может и не знать, кто стоит на входе в самый дорогой, даже по меркам «Нижнего города», клуб.

— Все по делу, — следует невозмутимый ответ.

И Айрис сдается:

— Я по поводу моего отца, Джо Уэста. Он здесь работает среди безопасников.

Но и на это девица поджимает губы и вздергивает бровь. А на плечо Айрис опускается тяжелая рука и силой сдавливает.

— Эта? — раздается за спиной.

— Эй!

— Да, — кивает барменша, — говорит, дочь Джо.

Айрис даже не удается рассмотреть этого урода, он неуловимым слитным движением разворачивает ее лицом к выходу из зала и, не выпуская из рук ее плеча, толкает впереди себя. Но не в том, направлении, откуда она пришла. 

— Вы неправильно!.. — пытается отговориться Айрис.

— Молчать! — обрывает ее тот.

— Да я же!..

— Я сказал, заткнись! — он хватает ее за голову и ощутимо прикладывает к стене. До звона в ушах и поплывших очертаний окружающего ее мира.

— Что здесь происходит? — как сквозь толщу воды до нее доносится еще один голос. Не такой низкий. Не такой грубый.

— Выполняю свою работу.

Перед ее глазами появляется парень. В простой майке и обычных штанах, какие часто носят посыльные в офисе. Но у этого парня такое смутно знакомое лицо…

— Тони, оставь ее, — командует он.

— Это дочь Джо! — выплевывает тот.

И это окончательно расставляет точки над «i» — отец точно пропал не по своей воле. И Айрис была права, что волновалась. Что-то случилось. И, если верить реакции барменши и этого охранника, он опять во что-то вляпался. Или его снова подставили.

— Я знаю, — заявляет парень.

— И…

— Она пойдет со мной.

— Но!..

— Пусти ее. — Парень явно слабее охранника. Но едва он отдает приказ — тот выпускает Айрис из рук. — Она еще пригодится.

— На что?

— А это уже не твое дело. Девчонка идет со мной. А ты отправляешься центральному входу. Ко мне должны прийти, проследи, чтобы проводили в мой кабинет.

Тяжело и словно нарочно громко топая, охранник удаляется, а парень, наскоро осмотрев лицо Айрис и посветив ей в глаза мелким, но охрененно мощным фонариком, удовлетворенно кивает.

— Сотрясения нет. Идем.

Он ведет Айрис к лифтам и вместо того, чтобы набрать на панели номер этажа, набирает код. Створки захлопываются, и лифт взмывает вверх. Застыв рядом, плечом к плечу, парень ничего не спрашивает. Ничего не объясняет. Но и не покушается на ее жизнь. И Айрис слегка расслабляется. В кабине лифта света побольше, чем в большом зале, и уж точно гораздо больше, чем в коридоре. Поэтому Айрис украдкой разглядывает парня и наконец вспоминает, где видела его. Откуда знает.

— Ты Барри Аллен, — озвучивает она свою догадку. — Сын Генри Аллена. Лидера Совета.

Раньше она изредка видела его по плазме. Во время выступлений Генри с трибуны, жена и сын всегда стояли чуть поодаль за его спиной, но неизменно попадали в кадр.

— Да-а? — тянет Барри. — Ты сильно удивишься, но я тебя тоже знаю, Айрис Уэст. И не потому, что ты дочь Джо. — А вот это уже новость. Она совершенно отчетливо знает, что не встречалась с ним лично. До того как он пропал с экранов. И уж тем более после. Отец рассказывал про нее здесь? В том месте, к которому всегда относился с долей опаски? — А скажи-ка мне, Айрис, — тем временем продолжает Барри, — как твой отец, самый честный и правильный в городе коп, докатился до работы на Снарта?

— Его подставили.

Айрис отвечает с вызовом. Потому что верит отцу. Знает, что он ни разу в жизни ей не солгал. И вот из-за этого на каждый подобный вопрос реагирует остро. Не всегда уместно, но ей плевать.

— Какое заезженное оправдание, — снисходительно комментирует Барри.

— Это правда! — бросает она. — Его подставили! Мой отец — хороший человек.

— Но он здесь. — Кабина останавливается, створки разъезжаются на этаже, расположенном определенно выше клуба и отеля над ним. — И ты здесь. Честные люди в таком нечестном и грязном «Нижнем городе». — Барри выходит в ярко освещенный коридор и протягивает Айрис руку ладонью вверх. — Остается только один нерешенный вопрос — на что ты готова пойти, чтобы снова увидеть своего отца.

 

***

Она знает, на что подписалась, придя сюда? Нет. Ее кто-нибудь тянул за язык согласиться на те условия, что Барри ей озвучил, едва они переступили порог чего-то, что больше всего напоминало медицинский кабинет? Нет. Она в курсе, что с последствиями она потом останется один на один и никто ей не станет бесплатно помогать?

Да.

Барри не задавал ей именно эти вопросы. Они сами сыпятся на нее, стоит ему выйти из кабинета. Руки снова начинают мелко дрожать. Айрис до ломки не хватает ее электронной сигареты. Но та осталась в пальто. А пальто — на первом этаже…

На что, черт побери, она подписалась?!

— Одежду долой, — командует Барри по возвращении. Оставив на столе планшет со стилусом, проходит мимо Айрис к большой стеклянной стене, отрезающей кабинет от лаборатории. Там, в огромном помещении располагаются несколько столов и прозрачных шкафов, заставленных стеклянной лабораторной посудой и множеством приспособлений, а с потолка свисает большое количество мониторов, отображающих вереницы цифр, формулы и диаграммы. Барри приближает лицо к сканеру возле двери, и панель, подсветив его синим светом, мигает. Дверь отъезжает, и Барри заходит внутрь. — Чего ждешь?

Он командует не глядя, не оборачиваясь, будто у него глаза на затылке и он прекрасно видит, что происходит у него за спиной. А точнее — ничего не происходит. 

Поджав губы, Айрис отступает к небольшому дивану у стены и скидывает туфли, а следом за этим нехотя стаскивает с себя платье. Вывернув его, аккуратно вешает на подлокотник. И остается в крохотных трусиках кофейного цвета, на два тона темнее ее кожи, и в полупрозрачном кружевном бюстгальтере.

— Полностью, — доносится до нее.

— Но я…

— Не прекословишь, — Барри обрывает ее жалкие попытки возразить. — Или ты передумала? Тогда проваливай и не отнимай мое время. Отсчет пошел уже на минуты.

Выражение лица Барри только подтверждает его слова — ждать, пока она решится, он не собирается. И все это — ради отца, напоминает она себе. Только ради него. Зацепившись мысленно за эту установку, она экономными, скупыми движениями снимает белье и опускает руки вдоль тела. Удерживается от того, чтобы скрестить их на груди.

Ну какой смысл закрывать заострившиеся от прохлады кабинета соски, если стоишь абсолютно голая?

— И что… дальше?

— Прекращаешь зажиматься, — стоя возле стола, Барри, как доктор, со щелчком натягивает на руки латексные перчатки. — Успокойся. Как женщина ты меня не интересуешь. 

Он берет принесенные планшет и стилус и подзывает Айрис к себе. Советует ей присесть на стол и резким движением разводит ей ноги. Становится между ними почти вплотную и принимается рисовать стилусом на ее груди нечто, напоминающее татуровку — множество линий, завитушек. Но в отличие от обычных они сперва подсвечиваются синим, как та панель на двери в лабораторию. А потом гаснут и темнеют. Рассмотреть толком Айрис не удается — после пары окриков она закрывает глаза и начинает мысленно считать. От одного до бесконечности. Чтобы отвлечься, потому что кожу щиплет, поначалу едва ощутимо, а потом все сильнее и сильнее. Барри будто не рисует, а вживляет в нее нечто. Из-за этого момент, когда он заканчивает работу, Айрис пропускает. Открывает глаза лишь после несильного шлепка по щеке.

— Еще мне нужно размазать это по твоей коже, — Барри показывает ей склянку цилиндрической формы, наполненную гелеобразной белесой жижей. По цвету и консистенции напоминающую сперму. 

— Что это?

— Либеравиум, — лаконично отвечает он. А потом поясняет: — Афродизиак. Моя разработка. Чтобы и ты не шарахалась, а участвовала с полной отдачей, и чтобы все, кто тебя коснется, тоже проникались желанием. До полного мозгоулета.

Барри зачерпывает содержимое банки и шлепает ей на грудь. Прямо поверх татуировки.

— Гадость какая, — морщится Айрис. Жижа холодная и на контрасте с воспалившейся кожей должна успокоить, но нет. Эта дрянь ощущается как сперма. Водянисто-маслянистая, инородная.

— Ну… — усмехается Барри, — твоего мнения никто не спрашивал.

Он наносит белесую дрянь на ее тело, как Айрис увлажняющее молочко после душа. Вот только она обычно втирает молочко простыми, четкими движениями. А Барри ее, можно сказать, ласкает. Нежно, почти как Эдди. Но если под ладонями Эдди Айрис согревается и, словно цветок, раскрывается, то Барри хочется оттолкнуть. От прикосновений — съежиться. Прикрыться. Забиться в угол. 

Но вечер только начинается. Так что Айрис стискивает зубы и, глядя поверх его плеча, вынуждает себя расслабиться. Тем более что Барри, тщательно втерев свою гадость ей в грудь, смещает руки ниже, размазав немного по животу, задерживается на лобке и, через пару мгновений сует пальцы ей между ног. Втирая жижу в половые губы, клитор. Проталкивает ее внутрь.

Айрис едва сдерживает слезы от такого насилия над своим телом. Но сжимает руки в кулаки и не мешает.

— Ого, а у вас тут весело! — В кабинет уверенной походкой входит высокая красотка. Останавливается у Барри за спиной и с интересом принимается разглядывать Айрис.

— Ты вовремя, — равнодушно констатирует Барри. — Раздевайся, усаживайся на стол и раздвигай ноги, золотце.

Пока красотка стаскивает с себя узкое платье, Барри мажет своей спермообразной дрянью у Айрис по внутренней стороне бедер и кивком показывает ей слезть со стола и отойти. Снимает перчатки, так, чтобы ни капли жижи не попало ему на руки, и натягивает другую пару.

В отличие от Айрис, своему «золотцу» татуировку он наносит между ног. Не интересуясь, не больно ли. Но даже если и больно, та не показывает этого. Немного откинувшись назад, опирается руками на стол и, запрокинув голову, закрывает глаза. Ни тени судороги не мелькает на ее прекрасном лице. Только крылья носа трепещут при каждом вдохе.

С ней Барри заканчивает быстрее. 

— Не спеши одеваться, Лиза, — он поддевает ее за подбородок и, зарывшись в копну волос, массирует ей затылок. — Я чуть облегчу тебе работу. Но придется потереться об эту крошку, — кивком указывает на Айрис.

— Не поняла, это и есть… — начинает Лиза.

Но Барри не дает ей договорить:

— Нет. Просто опытного образца хватило только на одну из вас. Заодно протестируем, проверим, хорошо ли работает.

— Тогда тройная оплата, — фыркает Лиза.

— А могу не облегчать, — тут же находится Барри. — Золотце, мне проще нанести еще одну татуировку Айрис, чем торговаться с тобой.

— Она не сделает так, как надо, — прищуривается Лиза. Но Барри остается непреклонен. — Черт тебя дери!

— Его зовут Снарт, если ты забыла. А я называю его Лен. И да, дерет меня он на совесть. Лиза, не задавайся! Я и так на тебя уже прорву денег спустил. Или это не твой ребенок теперь получит лучшее образование и не увязнет в болоте «Нижнего города»? Не наглей. 

Лиза морщится, но кивает, соглашаясь. Барри этого хватает. Стащив с рук вторую пару перчаток, он забирает планшет и направляется к двери.

— И еще, — добавляет, обернувшись, — приодень эту крошку в свою одежду. И накрась. А то выглядит как фригидная монашка.

— Заметано, — Лиза оборачивается к Айрис и кокетливо подмигивает: — Ну что, детка, зажжем? Барри, смотреть будешь?

— Зачем? — удивляется тот.

— Ну, вдруг понравится.

— Знаешь, что мне понравится? Идеальное и совершенное выполнение вашей работы. А потом черт меня дери и все такое. Вот это мне понравится больше всего.

И, хлопнув дверью, оставляет их одних. А Айрис, видя как Лиза неспешно приближается к ней, выпаливает:

— Я могу просто прижаться к тебе.

Немного потереться и… все. Без того, что Лиза ей предлагает.

— Но это так не работает, крошка, — качает головой та. С сожалением, правда, Айрис ей ни капли не верит. — Только через адреналин и повышение температуры тела. Барри не пояснил? Придется нам все же зажечь.

Подходит к ней вплотную и убирает волосы с плеч, чтобы не мешали, скользит ладонями по ее рукам, наклоняется и целует.

Айрис думает, что, наверно, стоит ей сказать, что это бесполезно. Что девушками Айрис никогда не интересовалась и вообще она влюблена. Но Лиза прижимается грудью к ее груди, ее руки оказываются на ягодицах Айрис, и этих прикосновений хватает, чтобы согреться. Айрис обнимает Лизу в ответ и не спешит прерывать поцелуй. Чуткий, мягкий. Очень нежный в сравнении с поцелуями Эдди. И всех тех парней, с которыми когда-либо целовалась Айрис. Лиза действует ненавязчиво, не напирает, не демонстрирует свою заинтересованность. Она будто пробует Айрис, как сладкий десерт. Воздушный, легкий. Который нужно смаковать крошечными порциями, или вкус потеряется.

Незаметно для Айрис они оказываются возле дивана. Лиза отпускает ее, помогает устроиться на гладкой и упругой обивке, целует ее колени, бедра. Ободряюще улыбаясь, разводит ей ноги, круговыми движениями проводит пальцами по ее половым губам, клитору. А потом подносит ладонь ко рту и облизывает.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Айрис вздрагивает, хочет свести ноги, но Лиза ей не позволяет.

— Он не сказал? — выгибает бровь. — Так будет быстрее. Как лекарство выпить.

Разводит ноги Айрис пошире и прижимается ртом к ее паху. Облизывает, посасывает, толкается языком, собирая влагу. Принимая свое «лекарство». Вынуждая Айрис выгибаться, откидываясь на спинку дивана, толкаться навстречу ее ритмичным ласкам, поджимая пальцы на ногах. Но до конца Лиза дело не доводит. Выпрямляется, опрокидывает Айрис на сиденье и вытягивается рядом с ней, проталкивая колено между ее ног. Обнимает и, бессистемно водя руками по коже, целует. Мокро, грязно — Айрис ощущает на ее губах и языке свой вкус. Горьковатый. С химическим привкусом той белесой дряни. Но обнимает в ответ, трется об Лизу, запутывается пальцами в ее роскошных волосах.

Потому что ей нужно. Как воздух необходимо двигаться с ней в унисон. Ловить ее вздохи и низкие, тяжелые стоны. Необходимо трогать ее и, забросив ногу ей на бедро, вжиматься промежностью.

Лиза тихо смеется, сжимает в горстях ее ягодицы, разводит их и трет поджатый анус. И Айрис дергается, вспоминая, где она, с кем и чем они занимаются. Но Лиза не противится. Усмехаясь, отстраняется, наверняка думая что-то про чистеньких девочек из зажиточных районов, для которых только вагинальный фингеринг находится в пределах нормы, а анальный — абсолютно недопустим. И отпускает, встает с дивана. А на непроизвольно вырвавшийся вскрик Айрис, накрывает ладонью свою промежность, демонстрирует влажную ладонь и пожимает плечами.

— Работает. Идем одеваться. 

 

***

В вип-зале, как назло, везде зеркальные поверхности, и куда бы Айрис не повернулась, везде натыкается на свое отражение. И разве что не отшатывается. Потому что это не она. Кто угодно, но не она. В белых чулках с большими атласными в цвет платья бантами. С зализанными назад волосами, как после душа, хоть и не мокрыми — черт знает, чем Лиза их набрызгала. В узком коротком голубом платье, лишь отчасти прикрывающем отсутствие нижнего белья. Которое хочется одернуть вниз, прикрыться. Но проблема в том, что если Айрис это сделает — обнажится грудь. На радость всем вокруг. Айрис выглядит как кукла. Очень дорогая и очень недоступная. Даже макияж ей Лиза нанесла такой, что Айрис едва узнает себя в зеркале. С этими черными стрелками на веках и губами, накрашенными, словно у нее изо рта шла кровь.

Лиза выглядит примерно так же. Но платье на ней темно-красное, а помады и вовсе нет, волосы волной спадают на левое плечо, а черные, в мелкую сетку чулки подчеркивают стройность ног. Айрис еще потряхивает от ее присутствия. Еще тянет к ней, закончить то, что начали в кабинете Барри. Между ног скапливается влага, и Айрис хочется проверить — потекло уже по ногам или это пот вызывает дискомфортные ощущения.

Она настолько зацикливается на этом, что едва не утыкается в плечо мужчине, в котором с ужасом узнает своего начальника Мэйсона. Вот только у него на лице узнавания ни на грамм. Мэйсон восхищенно пялится на них с Лизой, что-то говорит, но Лиза качает головой и он исчезает. Айрис собирается спросить у нее, что это было. О чем они говорили, но Лиза дергает ее за руку и кивком указывает на довольно красивого темноволосого мужчину в заоблачно дорогом костюме, небрежно развалившемся на диване за одним из столиков.

И ради него столько сложностей?!

Лиза подталкивает Айрис в спину, и они останавливаются перед столиком. Заслоняя от мужчины гибких стриптизерш на пилонах и лентах, переключая его внимание на себя.

— Привет, — тянет он удивленно, но кивает на диван, позволяя им устроиться по бокам, — я Нейл.

— Я Куинни, — представляется Лиза, прижимаясь к нему и склоняясь к его уху. — Она — Элис. Составить тебе компанию? Мы идем в комплекте.

— А разве проституция не под запретом? — Нейл проводит пальцем по подбородку Лизы, но поворачивается к Айрис.

— Ты в «Нижнем городе», милый, — Лизу не смущает, что ее игнорируют. Она кладет руку Нейлу на колено и ведет ладонь по бедру до паха. — И кто говорит о плате? Тебе всего лишь нужно сделать двойную ставку.

Она небрежно кивает на свисающее с потолка над барной стойкой большое табло с различными символами, картами и мастями.

— Но я не знаю правил игры, — улыбается Нейл.

Его рука будто невзначай оказывается на колене Айрис. Но желания спихнуть ее не возникает, наоборот, Айрис сводит колени, думая, что когда широкая ладонь окажется под подолом ее платья и по смазке скользнет внутрь, это, наверно, будет круто.

— И не нужно. Просто сделай ставку. Криста, — Лиза указывает на покрытую татуировками с головы до ног барменшу с длиннющими пепельными волосами, — скажет сколько. Твой проигрыш — шанс провести время с нами.

— А если вдруг выиграю?

— Ты такой забавный, — Лиза целует Нейла в скулу. — В эту игру всегда выигрывает только один человек — хозяин.

 

***

Нейл покупает их. Отходит только для того, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с Кристой, и больше не выпускает из рук Айрис и Лизу. Одним взглядом дает пятерке мощных мужчин в темных костюмах-робах, своей охране, сигнал оставаться на месте и позволяет увести себя наверх. В один из роскошных номеров отеля, оформленный в зеленых тонах. Где сразу же, с порога накручивает на кулак волосы Айрис и впивается в ее губы жадным поцелуем. Буквально насилует ее рот, даже толком не давая ответить. Дать понять, что она и так согласна, ее не нужно принуждать.

Ее спасает Лиза. Тянет Нейла на себя и, сжав ладонью его пах, лижет ему губы, прикусывает их, не переставая улыбаться. Забрасывает руку на шею и увлекает его к огромной кровати, застеленной изумрудного цвета шелковым покрывалом, но Нейл резко останавливает ее. Мутным взглядом цепляется за Айрис, безо всякого требования стягивающей платье.

— А как же…

— У тебя один член, милый, — заявляет Лиза и сует его руку себе между ног, давая подолу платья задраться до пояса. 

— Но я хочу…

— Элис у нас девственница, — Лиза расстегивает его брюки и запускает руку внутрь. — А ты сейчас быстро спустишь и не поймешь, в чем вся соль избавить ее от этой досадной помехи. Лучше сначала тобой займусь я, а она посмотрит. А потом присоединится, — Лиза капризно выпячивает губы и уверенно дрочит Нейлу. — Я разогрею ее для тебя. И подам в лучшем виде. Ты в накладе точно не останешься.

Нейл сдается. Сбрасывает с себя пиджак и рубашку и толкает Лизу на постель.

— Тогда пусть ласкает себя, — задыхаясь, заявляет он. — И пока я буду трахать тебя, посмотрю.

Он ставит Лизу на колени и пристраивается сзади. Даже не трогает ее за грудь, хотя на его месте Айрис зацеловала бы ее. Такую упругую, с аккуратными сосками. Нежную и чуть бархатистую. Нейл вжимает Лизу лицом в кровать и сразу принимается грубо в нее толкаться. Резко. Часто. Похоже, ему и правда немного надо, чтобы спустить.

— Потрогай себя за грудь, шоколадка, — выдыхает он, глядя на Айрис, и кивает ей на кресло с большими подлокотниками. — И ноги раздвинь пошире.

Пошло. Прямолинейно. Бесцеремонно. И в другое время Айрис за такое обращение врезала бы ему кулаком в нос, но нельзя. Когда она вышла из лифта и взяла Барри за руку, он спросил — на что ты готова пойти ради отца? Позволить Барри нанести татуировку на ее безупречно чистое тело? Да. Натереть это тело какой-то возбуждающей дрянью? Да. Опуститься до уровня проститутки и добровольно раздвинуть ноги перед первым встречным? Тоже да, если других путей не существует.

А их не существует. Потому что в этот раз виноват ее отец. Он не уследил за встречей. Отвечал за безопасность и не справился. Поэтому Снарт и его друг и помощник Мик оказались далеко от «Нижнего города». В руках вот этого ублюдка, Нейла. И если Айрис не ублажит его, если не поможет Барри — тот пообещал собственноручно оторвать ее отцу голову за Снарта.

Айрис устраивается в кресле и закидывает ноги на подлокотники, гладит себя по груди, пощипывая соски, и смотрит. Смотрит Нейлу прямо в глаза, думая, что, наверно, это не мерзко — лечь под него. Встать на колени, как Лиза, и прогнуться. Подумаешь, секс. Не первый и не последний в ее жизни. А благодаря дряни, втертой в кожу, еще и удовольствие получит.

Лиза громко стонет, давая понять, как ей хорошо, Нейл с размаху шлепает ее по бедру, оставляя красный след на молочно-белой коже. Входная дверь громко хлопает, и в номере оказывается Барри. Он щелкает пальцами, и Лиза, извернувшись, выскальзывает из-под Нейла. 

— Черт тебя дери! — шипит она, скатываясь с постели. — Ты не мог прийти раньше? 

Барри на нее даже не смотрит. Лиза жестами показывает Айрис, чтобы она одевалась. 

— Привет, Роско. — Барри проводит пальцем по планшету и глядит на Нейла, который барахтается, запутавшись в покрывале.

— Ты еще кто?! И…

— Откуда я знаю твое настоящее имя? — спокойно уточняет Барри. — Знаю. Как и то, что у тебя есть то, что хочу я. И ты мне это вернешь.

— Ты труп! — категорично заявляет Нейл, или как его назвал Барри — Роско, наконец выпутавшись из шелка. — Ты только что подписал себе смертный приговор.

— Остынь, — заявляет Барри. — И на охрану свою не надейся. Они уже история. 

— Ах ты!.. — Роско подрывается с кровати, но тут же падает обратно, прижатый к влажному покрывалу невидимым глазу силовым полем, которое обрушилось на него, повинуясь всего лишь еще одному движению пальца Барри.

— Я же сказал, остынь. Не пытайся рычать на меня, запугивая местью или чем-то похожим. Меня-то ты не боишься, зато до усрачки ссышь перед одним крутым супер-мэном. По имени Джефферсон.

— Ты вообще кто такой? Понятия не имею, о чем ты и про кого мне втираешь.

Роско изо всех сил показывает, что не в курсе, о ком речь. Но забегавший взгляд выдает ложь. Если уж Айрис это видит и понимает, то ясно, что это не укрывается от Барри.

— Понял. Все ты прекрасно понял. А вот чего ты не понял — вагина этой красотки, — Барри указывает на Лизу, и татуировка под ее платьем начинает светиться, — записала пятимерную проекцию того, что тут только что творилось. — А сиськи той красотки запечатлели твой секс со стороны. — После этих слов подсвечивается татуировка на груди Айрис. — Но не спеши ухмыляться, мотивируя это тем, что всем плевать, как ты развлекаешься. Если в проекцию прописать милую мордашку Рози, твоей сестры-двойняшки, твой секс взыграет иными красками.

Барри в открытую насмехается. А вот Роско резко бледнеет.

Джефферсон, Рози, Роско — Айрис крутит эти имена у себя в голове, пока они, как линии в треугольнике не складываются в правильную фигуру. Диллоны. Роско и Розалин, дети Джефферсона, одного из Совета Двенадцати. Если Барри сделает так, как грозится, известный своим вспыльчивым нравом Джефферсон не станет разбираться, подделка проекция или нет, за свою репутацию и обожаемую дочь не только кастрирует сына, но и сожрет его с потрохами и костьми не подавится. Из-под земли достанет. В другой галактике сыщет.

Роско порывается что-то сказать, как-то ответить, но сквозь его плотно сжатые зубы прорывается только рык.

— А вообще — ты серьезно? — продолжает Барри. — Ты на полном серьезе посчитал, что раз убрал босса с территории, то сможешь приехать и занять ее? Стать новым хозяином? Это «Нижний город», Роско! И это не просто район. Не просто место. Нельзя просто приехать и отобрать его. Это место можно только завоевать. И я не про землю. А про людей, что здесь живут и работают. У тебя не получится их запугать. Как и принудить их служить тебе. А без людей ты никто, Роско. Здесь ты — пустое место. Настолько пустое, что ни один из нас даже не станет марать об тебя руки, чтобы ненароком не обратить на себя суровый взгляд твоего отца.

— Но все знают, что Снарт именно так завладел этой территорией! — не унимается Роско.

— Да, — кивает Барри и снова проводит пальцем по планшету. Так что Роско только мычит, вжатый в постель еще сильнее. — Обезглавил прежнего владельца и забрал свою награду. Но это Снарт, Роско. И все люди здесь уже ему верны до последнего вздоха. А пока ты перевариваешь эту информацию, мы с дамами оставим тебя на Тони.

Айрис наконец-таки видит того охранника, который чуть не сломал ей руку и едва не разбил голову. Высокий. Мощный. Стриженый на военный манер. Он подмигивает ей, проходя мимо, и только Лиза, удерживающая ее за талию, не дает обернуться.

— Ты же выскоблишь из меня его сперму? — спрашивает Лиза, стоит им покинуть номер.

— Он же не кончил, — в ответ ей бесстрастно заявляет Барри.

Невозмутимый. Непрошибаемый. Айрис начинает подбешивать его реакция законченного социопата. Который с хладнокровной мордой изо дня в день ставит опыты на живых людях.

Не исключено, что так и есть. Не зря же Барри от такого-то папочки свалил к Снарту.

— Он трахал меня без защиты. Выскобли из меня это! — шипит ему в лицо Лиза, отпустив Айрис и вцепляясь в Барри.

Это, похоже, его пронимает.

— Хорошо, золотце мое, — устало улыбается, глядя на ее агрессию, обнимает Лизу и подводит к лифту. — Думаю, процедура тебе даже понравится.

— А я? — Айрис в недоумении остается позади. — Что со мной?

— Спасибо за помощь, Айрис, — не оборачиваясь, роняет Барри. — Можешь идти на все четыре стороны.

— А мой отец?!

— Сперва результат, милая. А потом плата. Приходи завтра.

 

***

Обратно Айрис вызывает себе такси. Так и оставшись в платье Лизы, без нижнего белья, просто накинув свое пальто, она дрожит и трясется на заднем сиденье всю дорогу. Водила даже начинает нехорошо поглядывать на нее. Но раньше, чем он задает вопрос, поездка подходит к концу. Айрис расплачивается и чуть ли не бегом, спотыкаясь, поднимается на нужный ей этаж. Звонит в дверь. Стучит, не обращая внимания на время. Пока замок не щелкает и дверь не распахивается.

— Эдди!

— Айрис?! — он в шоке застывает в дверях, забывая предложить ей войти. — Что с тобой?..

Но ее ноги подкашиваются, и она не успевает схватиться даже за дверной косяк. Но колени с полом не соприкасаются — Эдди ловит ее. Не ставит на ноги, берет на руки и заносит внутрь.

От него исходит не только понятные сила и мужественность, но и что-то невидимое. Словно его окружает некая невидимая аура, теплая и золотистая. Айрис тянется к ней. К нему. Запускает руки под его растянутую домашнюю футболку и задирает ее, чтобы поскорее дотронуться до его гладкой и горячей спины. Провести по ней ладонями. Впиться ногтями.

Эдди испуганно смотрит на нее. Что-то быстро, взволнованно говорит, порывается уйти, но Айрис не пускает. Она не для этого к нему пришла. Он нужен ей. Несмотря на ссору. Несмотря на злые слова, что сорвались с его языка перед тем, как она ушла.

— Эдди, — собственный голос переплетается с воздухом, кружится, возносится куда-то к потолку, а лицо Эдди приближается, и Айрис не отказывает себе в желании снова и снова целовать его. Губы, щеки, веки, лоб. Она обвивается вокруг него, обхватывает его ногами, трется грудью, тянет его руку туда, где горячо, влажно. Где пульсирует боль неудовлетворенного желания. Где хочется ощутить не пальцы Эдди, но если он против, то сойдут и они.

Эдди не против. Эдди ей не отказывает. Стаскивает с себя футболку и избавляется от штанов, зацеловывает ее в ответ и скользит пальцами по ее промежности, нажимает на клитор и сразу тремя пальцами толкается внутрь. А когда заменяет пальцы своим членом, толстым и твердым, Айрис кричит. От такого долгожданного проникновения. От каждого толчка. Она задыхается и стонет, оставляет на плечах и спине Элли длинные царапины. Кое-где даже проступает кровь. Кажется, чертова дрянь Барри еще действует. Эдди глухо стонет ей в шею. Сжимает ее в своих руках, оставляя синяки на бедрах, боках. Насаживает на член, ставя ее на колени или, наоборот, откидываясь под ней на постель. Крутит ее, меняя позы, вбивается в нее, как поршень со слетевшими настройками.

И впервые за долгое время Айрис хорошо. Так хорошо, что она не сдерживается, не думая о том, что скажут любопытные соседи. Вскрикивает и охает, кусает Эдди, раздирает ему кожу ногтями. И вместе с оргазмом ловит такой приход, что почти отключается от переизбытка ощущений. 

Она не думает, что скажет Эдди, когда тот спросит, откуда она такая красивая заявилась к нему в дом.

Она не думает, что из того, что случилось, стоит рассказывать, а что нет.

Она не думает. Ей просто хорошо.

 

***

Вечером следующего дня отец не появляется на пороге дома. Поэтому Айрис снова едет в «Нижний город». Даже не смотрит на Тони, который явно ее узнает. И проходит мимо той барменши с неоновой помадой, как мимо тени. Спрашивает у Лизы, стоящей за барной стойкой в вип-зале, где найти Барри, и возвращает ей шмотки. По ее подсказке поднимается на личный этаж Снарта. Проходит ряд пустых комнат и решительно нажимает на панель единственной закрытой двери. Панель загорается синим, и створка отъезжает.

Первое, что видит Айрис — подвешенный за запястья Барри с широко раздвинутыми ногами. Над огромным траходромом, застеленном красным постельным бельем. А потом за его спиной замечает Леонарда Снарта собственной персоной. Судя по позе… делающего Барри римминг. Айрис разворачивается, чтобы уйти и в другом месте дождаться, пока они кончат, но слышит отрывистое:

— Проходи.

— А я… — Айрис мысленно чертыхается.

— Я сказал, проходи, — командует Барри. Цепи, закрепленные под потолком, негромко звенят. — И помолчи немного. Не сбивай.

Айрис становится к ним вполоборота и для видимости закрывает лицо ладонью, но это не сильно ей помогает. Стоны и влажные шлепки кожи о кожу заполняют комнату. Стоны Барри напоминают ей, как она сама ночью сходила с ума в постели Эдди. От обострившихся из-за той белесой дряни ощущений. Распаленная Лизой. И гребаным мудаком Роско. А еще банальное женское любопытство вынуждает ее подглядывать. Потому что посмотреть есть на что. Барри красив. Не как Эдди, общепризнанный детектив-красавчик, а неуловимо. Как импульс. Как сверкнувший луч солнца. Последняя капля воды. Объективно Снарт может переломить его пополам, приди ему подобное в голову. Но вместо этого он поддерживает Барри. Заявляет свои права, трахая его размеренно, но сильно, с оттяжкой. Сам выбирает темп. Дает понять, что лучше знает, от чего Барри станет хорошо. От чего он достигнет оргазма и останется доволен.

Они дополняют друг друга.

Снарт трахает Барри долго. Будто только-только дорвался. И не дает Барри остаться в подвешенном состоянии по завершению. Расстегивает кандалы, растирает ему запястья. Целует их, словно извиняясь, что они покраснели. И только позаботившись о Барри, откидывается спиной на ворох подушек.

И остается лежать на постели, прикрывшись лишь простыней. А Барри, для приличия натянув трусы, подходит к подсвеченной панели на стене и нажимает. Перед ним открывается шкаф, полный склянок с разноцветными растворами, медицинскими шприцами и прочими непонятными техническими приспособлениями. Но берет только планшет и стилус. Тот самый, которым наносил татуировку.

— Раздевайся, — привычным равнодушным тоном приказывает он Айрис.

— Ты… — удивляется она. Хотя после зрелища их секса чему еще удивляться? — Здесь собираешься это сделать?

— А что тебя смущает?

Айрис замолкает, подбирая слова, чтобы донести до Барри, что сделка доведена до завершения, условия выполнены, какого еще черта ему надо? Но по ухмылке Барри понимает — он в курсе, что, а точнее, кто смущает ее.

Тот, кто лежит и лениво смотрит на происходящее как на живое кино.

— Ой, да иди ты к черту! — выпаливает Айрис и стягивает через голову свою маечку, обнажая грудь.

Барри принимается колдовать над ней, водя по тем же линиям, подсвеченным синим. Но не рисует, а как будто собирает. Чтобы это ни было. И это больно. Чертовски больно. Больнее, чем нанесение. Айрис зажмуривается и изредка шумно выдыхает, когда стилус касается ареолов сосков. Там кожа чувствительнее. Нежнее. И там больнее всего.

А Снарт все это время наблюдает. Лениво и в то же время неотрывно. Но что-то подсказывает Айрис, что наблюдает он не за ней. В это мгновение Снарт сильнее всего напоминает ей затаившегося зверя. Горного льва, готового в любой момент наброситься и растерзать. 

К завершению работы Барри Айрис склоняется к мнению, что все же ее. Покусись она на Барри, дотронься до него не так, неправильно, как не понравится Снарту, — живой она отсюда не уйдет.

— Все? — спрашивает, когда Барри отходит.

— Ну если только ты не хочешь остаться? И присоединиться.

Вот только предлагает это Барри с таким невыразительным выражением на лице и таким тяжелым взглядом, что Айрис отрицательно качает головой. Натягивает маечку и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Я похожа на идиотку?

— Ты не хочешь слышать ответ, — Барри убирает планшет и стилус в шкаф и идет к Снарту. — Иди, Мик и Джо ждут тебя у выхода.

— Счастливо оставаться, — бросает Айрис и ретируется.

— До следующей встречи, крошка, — только и слышит вслед.


End file.
